Treetops - 2
Difficulty Changes Strategies Easy Difficulty Start of the stage has some RNG manipulation for the goon at the end of the stage. Pick up the middle block in the first set of gold blocks that falls down and throw it into the next block. Immediately pick up the block next to the one you destroyed. And continue down the vine. Several ways to go down the vines but the important bit is to jump from the second tomato onto the gold blocks from there you run off the first set of two and immediately jump when you land on the single floating block after running off the set of two. A full jump from there should land on the right side of the upside down T formation of gold blocks. Jump again upon landing on these blocks and you will land after the set of spiked vines and be able to carry the block till the goon. Make sure to jump at the bottom of the vine slope so that you can maintain movement speed you want to jump once up to the flat ground at the top of the hill and then again over the water pit and up the slope afterwards. The goon boss (30hp) flies in from the right side of the screen. If you brought with the block you can hit it right when it comes on screen. If the RNG manipulation was correct it will fly to the left side of the screen and swoop down at you and then land in the tree and throw out children. There's several options for this boss: Begin with the gold block hit if you weren't able to bring it your fight will last a little longer depending on strat Simple: Jump on the goon during the swoop. Wait for the children to be thrown out jump on one and throw at the boss when it gets low enough. With correct RNG goon will re-swoop and throw out more children you can get a second child hit with and kill. If two children our bounced on during the first spawn you can hit him twice before his second set of children for a much faster kill. block(6hp) + jump(4hp) + first child(10hp) + second child(10hp) -> 30hp Medium: Begins the same as simple with block hit although is unnecessary. When the goon goes to the left to swoop down at you align the left side of mickey's left foot with the left flower. When the goon swoops down do a full jump and land on him. He should be blinking when he gets up into the tree. When the goon throws out the children do a full jump on the first child he throws out and land on top of him doing a short jump. You should be able to hit him again from this one do a full jump and land on the second child slightly to the left of the first one. From here pick up the first child you landed on and throw it at the goon on his way down. Then pick up the second child and throw it at the goon on it's way up for the kill. block(6hp) + jump(4hp) + jump(4hp) + jump(4hp) + first child(10hp) + second child(10hp) -> 38hp Hard: Similar to medium but align mickey with the right tree and gold block hit is required. Only jump on the goon once after bouncing off the first child and land on the second. Again pick up the first and hit the boss then pick up the second and hit the boss. block(6hp) + jump(4hp) + jump(4hp) + first child(10hp) + second child(10hp) -> 34hp Advanced Ending Strategy: During any of these strats on the last child hit you want to get hit by the child after it bounces off the goon to gain movement speed and continually jump to keep this movement speed. You want to turn in mid air as this will maintain the movement speed. This will allow you to get into the Pete gateway much faster. Current WR in game time: 359 Hard Difficulty Category:Treetops